Until my very last breath
by Love Me Forever
Summary: Kagome is shot, and is dying. But it's not the bullet that's killing her.


Until my very last breath

**Modern Day Japan**

**-BANG-**

The most strangest sound Inuyasha had ever heard. But the second he turned around, Kagome was lying on the ground, in her own pool of blood. The man who shot her was being arrested for possession, and was shooting wildly with his gun and unfortunately shot Kagome in her stomach.

"KAGOME!!" He ran to her side and scooped her up into his arms. Her breaths came out in pants, and for the first time in a while, he was afraid.

"Inuyasha...I...can't breathe..." Well of course, she had been shot where her lungs had been.

"It's okay Kagome. Everything will be okay. Just...please...hang on."

"I...can't."

"Yes you can...please hang on Kagome."

**3 Hours Later**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's family waited in the emergency room. Inuyasha watched as everybody's heads were held down in sorrow. And he wondered, how this one girl, was able to make so many people happy and sad at the same time. Like, she had the power over people's feelings. She soothed Sango's pain after Kohaku's death. She freed Feudal Japan from the evil Naraku, avenged Kikyo and put her to rest. Freeing Miroku from the air void that was held in his hand. And...purifying Inuyasha's heart.

"Mommy...Is Kagome going to be okay? She's not going to die is she?" Souta was crying. "I hope she will be okay..." Just then, the doctor walked out of the operating room. He shook his head as he looked through the window into Kagome's room. Kagome was lying there, she looked so lifeless. Unlike before, where her soul was filled with happiness, joy, and was once so carefree.

"How is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The doctor sighed heavily.

"I remember when she was just a child." (Kagome's dad died and was treated by the same doctor.) "Such a nice young girl...too bad God needs her to be from this world..." Mrs. Higurashi paled. Kagome was going to...die? No...Kagome was real, and real people don't die.

"NO! Kagome can't die! Death...it isn't for her! You have to help her!!" Inuyasha yelled. The doctor shook his head once again.

"She won't make it past midnight. It's 11 o' clock right now. She wanted me to tell all of you that she was sorry. And that she wanted to talk to Inuyasha." Inuyasha ran into her room and sat down beside her bed. She smiled. She's...smiling? She's about to die and she's smiling at him?!

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what? It's not your fault silly."

"Yes it is. If I had protected you, you wouldn't be lying here."

"No Inuyasha. You don't understand. I have...leukemia."

"Leukemia? What's that?"

"It's a disease that even here in my time, we don't have a cure for. So, I would have died sooner or later."

"Kagome...you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important?! Kagome! ...You can't leave....we need you..." She smiled yet again.

"Inuyasha...You never needed me...All I ever did was get in the way..."

"No...Kagome, if you leave, I'll be alone again! Don't go...please!"

"Inuyasha...I love you."

"Kagome........I-I Love you too." Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Until my very last breath Inuyasha...And...You were never alone." Then, her eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep...but she never woke up.

**Kagome's Funeral**

"Today we are gathered here to send young Kagome Higurashi down the path that fate has chosen for her. Hopefully, she will rest in peace." Mrs. Higurashi had tears in her eyes as she read her speech. "And...I would like Inuyasha to please speak a few words about my daughter, he has spent quite a while with her." Inuyasha stepped up, and looked at Kagome's dead body. She was wearing a beautiful white silk kimono, it had pale pink flowers sewn on it, her hair was laid down and a white rose was neatly tucked behind her ear. She looked amazing, even in death.

"Hi...thanks for coming. I...would like to think of Kagome as a person who could lift the corners of the universe. Many of you don't know it, but Kagome actually saved the world a couple of times, sound crazy? Believe it. Kagome is one of the nicest, caring, gentle, warm-hearted people in all of the world. If I hadn't met Kagome, I wouldn't be here today. I thought of her as my heroine, but soon...I started to fall for her. I never knew how much she meant to me, until now. But it's too late isn't it? I always put my pride first, even when it came to her. I was selfish, insensitive. Kagome never once thought about hurting me. All she wanted was for me to be happy, and to be able to love me, but...I never even gave her a chance to do that...I hate myself for that. But, she told me that I was never alone. I still don't know what she means. My father, and my mother left me, in death. My first love did too, and now, Kagome. I'm going to be honest. I hope Kagome can hear me. I love Kagome, she's the only thing that I could've lived for. But now, I have my friends to live for as well, and I owe that all to you...Kagome." Inuyasha watched as they buried her coffin underneath the Goshinboku. It had been in Kagome's will, that nobody knew she wrote. And she also wanted to tell Inuyasha that she wasn't able to complete the Shikon jewel with him. 'Forget the Shikon jewel...I don't want it anymore.'

**Many years later(MANY years later)**

The day of Inuyasha's death. Nobody was there. They had all left him in death a long time ago. But, there was one single soul there. She was dressed in a white silk kimono, and smiled at him. She held out her hand and said, "You are not alone, Inuyasha." Inuyasha reached out and smiled for the first time in a long while, and took her hand.

"Kagome, you came."

"Of course, I don't want to move on and forget about this life...it's too important."

"I love you Kagome." He squeezed her hand and started to walk. Together, they walked hand in hand to the world on the other side of life. Deciding never to move on, because they didn't want to lose what they had between them, again. They would linger in the world of the dead, loving each other with all of their hearts. But not long after, a certain youkai came by. He took Inuyasha's body and buried it underneath the Goshinboku beside Kagome's. In Kagome's grave was carved, "Heroine of Feudal Japan. Beloved daughter, sister, granddaughter, friend...and love."

Inuyasha's read, "Hero of Feudal Japan. Beloved little brother, friend, ...and love."

"Rest in peace, little brother. Little did you know, someone else cared too." The youkai stood up and walked away. Blaming himself, for letting his brother be so alone without the young girl by his side. But he couldn't do anything about it, just like Inuyasha couldn't do anything about Kagome's death. "And...thank you little brother. You made me realize...why we were meant to live. To be born and hate, and to die and love."

THE END

(AN: Bad? Good? Can you believe Sesshomaru did something for Inuyasha when he died?! I didn't really think of it at first but as the story came to a close, it just came to me. Well, hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!)


End file.
